Touch
by MissByeol
Summary: RinTori Situado entre la primera y la segunda temporada de Free! Secuela de mi OneShot: Devoutness (/s/10366222/1/Devoutness) por lo que recomiendo leer este primero


Dos meses hacía desde que entre él y su senpai había… Algo. Aun no sabía muy bien cómo definir aquello que tenían, pues ninguno de los dos había querido ponerle nombre, habían sido dos meses… Increíbles, ni en sus mejores sueños había podido llegar a imaginar estar así con su Senpai… Se veía que el volver a llevarse bien con sus amigos de Iwatobi le ayudaba con el mal carácter y era algo que Nitori agradecía, aunque aun a veces tenía que sobre llevar algún que otro momento de ira mal contenida del pelirrojo… En resumen, habían sido dos meses geniales, maravillosos, increíbles….. Pero apenas se habían besado más de cinco veces…. ¿POR QUÉ?

Eso era lo que Aiichiro se preguntaba continuamente, aquella noche en el hotel habían conectado tan bien… Pero aun así parecía como si el mayor de ambos rehusara el avance físico entre ellos con bastante habilidad, pues Nitori no sabía si lo hacía de manera consciente o sin darse cuenta…

Dos meses… Era suficiente tiempo como para que hubiera pasado algo mas entre ellos y no que, a pesar de estar mejor que nunca, el contacto físico seguía siendo muy básico… Y en eso era en lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes, tirado boca arriba en su litera mientras estaba solo en la habitación, él era muy inexperto en aquellos temas… Más allá de lo que había leído o había visto en alguna película (clasificada como XXX) no sabía mucho… La teoría, sí, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar aquella teoría a la práctica… Había intentado casi de todo, se había colado en la ducha de su senpai después de los entrenamientos, se había metido en su cama durante alguna que otra noche… ¡Incluso había llegado a provocar que se quedaran encerrados en los vestuarios!... En el peor de los casos había recibido una colleja y había sido llamado "acosador" por Matsuoka-senpai… En el mejor, como cuando se coló en su cama, había conseguido que lo dejara dormir con él e incluso se habían besado en aquella ocasión pero antes de pasar a mayores el pelirrojo decidió que era demasiado tarde y que debían dormir.

Un hondo suspiro salió de los labios del chico, estirando las piernas para coger impulso y acabar sentado sobre la cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre que pensaba, dándole vueltas al tema y dejándose los sesos en busca de alguna otra idea que pudiera llevar aquello a buen puerto… ¡Y pum! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Bajó de la cama de un salto, notando aquel típico calambre de cuando saltas desde un sitio alto subirle por las rodillas, soltando un quejidito pero no por ello interrumpiendo su carrera.

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa, no teniendo que caminar mucho hasta llegar a la puerta que andaba buscando, llamó con los nudillos un par de veces y cuando aquel grandote pelirrojo le abrió una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Capitán, necesito su ayuda!

Si alguien le hubiera pedido que explicara el popurrí de expresiones que habían cruzado el rostro de Seijuro-senpai mientras le contaba sobre sus dudas, lo que pasaba entre Rin y él, que no avanzaban… Habría tardado más de mil años en describir el desconcierto, la curiosidad e incluso el repelús en algunas partes…. Añadiéndole un sinfín más de sentimientos para completarlo, por supuesto.

-Y por eso… ¡Necesito su ayuda capitán! –Volvió a repetir el más pequeño, mirando al pelirrojo con gran determinación.- Seguro que un chico tan guapo como usted ha tenido muchas novias –Le dijo con tono adulador, juntando las manos frente al rostro a modo de suplica.- ¡Explíqueme como le sedujeron!

Aquella petición pilló a Seijuro completamente desprevenido y a pesar de que el chico no iba muy desencaminado, pues por suerte para él había estado con bastantes chicas, le causaba cierta timidez hablar de aquellos temas y más aun con su kohai.

-A ver… - Por un momento no supo que decir, pero al mirar aquel par de ojos azules tan decididos pero a la vez tan llenos de dudas y preguntas se animó a sí mismo, asintiendo con la misma determinación que mostraba el menor.- ¡Te enseñaré todo lo que se Aiichiro-kun!

No podía negar que las instrucciones de Seijuro-senpai habían sido bastante productivas, ahora le quedaban algunas cosas claras que antes tenía en duda… Había que llevar todo aquello a la práctica y eso era lo más difícil.

Salió de la habitación de su senpai cuando ya era casi de noche, volviendo a su cuarto bastante contento por todo lo que había avanzado así que cuando entró y vio a Rin tendido en la cama una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Rin-senpai ~ -Canturreó mientras iba hasta allí, dejándose caer a su lado en el colchón.- ¿Qué haces? –Obviamente sabía lo que hacía, andaba leyendo uno de los muchísimos libros que tenía sobre natación, pero le encantaba que su senpai le contara incluso aquella cosas tan obvias.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Aaasshh… Deja de pegarte Ai –Murmuró cuando el menor se arrimó más a él, pero aunque se quejaba no hizo nada por separar aquel pequeño y cálido cuerpo del propio.

-¿Estás de mal humor? – Le preguntó el de ojos azules, apoyando la barbilla en uno de los hombros del chico, era hora de poner en práctica lo que Seijuro senpai le había enseñado… De manera disimulada caminó con dos dedos sobre el abdomen del mayor, como quien solamente juega de manera distraída, le miró, irguiéndose un poco hasta que el rostro ajeno quedó debajo del propio, apartando el libro que el pelirrojo estaba leyendo a un lado.- Eso de tanto estudiar ¿Ah? –Buscó su mirada, notando como los ojos de Rin se clavaban en su persona de manera inquisitiva, Aiichiro tragó saliva lo mas disimuladamente que pudo, dejando el cuerpo caer sutilmente contra el ajeno… No había rechazo, eso era una buena señal.- Tienes que relajarte senpai… -Murmuró, notando como las mejillas se le encendían a la par que entreabría los labios de manera casi imperceptible.

Para su sorpresa fue Rin quien se acercó a él, uniendo sus labios en un beso que al principio fue lento y casto, apenas acariciándose los labios de forma que se fueran humedeciendo lentamente para dar paso a algo más intenso… Cuando sintió como la cálida lengua de su senpai se abría paso por su boca un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, permitiéndole explorar cuanto quisiera sin dudarlo ni un segundo… Así fue como, segundo a segundo, el beso se fue tornando más y más candente, más y más sensual… Y justo cuando estaban en la mejor parte, cuando Aiichiro estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por aquel instinto que tenía escondido dentro de sí mismo… Rin se separó de sus labios, dejando un beso, muy suave, en la frente del menor… El cual, con las mejillas ardiendo, no podía creer que hubieran parado ahí, buscó los ojos de Rin en la semi penumbra que les proporcionaba la litera… Pero no los encontró pues el pelirrojo al verse observado por aquel par de indagadores ojos azules simplemente desvió la mirada al techo de la litera, como si allí hubiera algo realmente interesante que mirar…

No sabía cómo sentirse… ¿Por qué paraba? ¿Qué motivo tenía para parar…? Nitori simplemente carraspeo un poco ante el ambiente tan incomodo que se había adueñado de la habitación, esbozando una sonrisa… No tan amplia como las que solía pero no por ello menos sincera.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir ya senpai… Es tarde… ¡Buenas noches! –Asintió firmemente y se inclinó un poco sobre él, dudando unos instantes pero finalmente dejando un casto beso sobre los labios del pelirrojo para después salir de la cama del mayor. Subió a su litera, donde se puso el pijama y se metió bajo las sabanas… Aun sentía el cuerpo arder, aun notaba los labios del mayor sobre los propios… Por lo que, aunque lo intentó, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Se pasó toda la mañana siguiente como un zombie, no había dormido nada en absoluto pero aun así tenía cosas que hacer; Atendió en clase dentro de lo posible, fue a los entrenamientos del club de natación, donde se llevó alguna riña por quedarse dormido mientras cronometraba, e incluso tuvo una pequeña charla a la hora del almuerzo con Seijuro-senpai sobre su fracaso de la noche anterior. Estaba tan cansado que le pidió la tarde libre… Si tenía que ir a los entrenamientos acabaría ahogándose o quién sabe qué cosa peor.

Se fue a la habitación, quitándose el uniforme de la escuela para ponerse algo más cómodo y así, sin más, tirarse en la cama de Rin… Estaba demasiado cansado como para subir hasta la litera de arriba, además era agradable notar el olor de su senpai en las sabanas…. Realmente a veces parecía un acosador.

Ese pensamiento propio le hizo reír, sintiéndose relajado y no tardando mucho en caer profundamente dormido.

Cuando Rin volvió al dormitorio que compartía con el de ojos azules ya estaba cayendo la tarde, por la ventana de la habitación entraba una tenue luz anaranjada que dejaba ver lo suficiente como para no ir chocándose con todo… Dejó la mochila en el suelo, estirando el cuerpo mientras caminaba hasta su cama… Lo tenía todo agarrotado del entrenamiento. Justo iba a dejarse caer cuando se percató de que ya había alguien sobre el colchón, no se había fijado al estar la habitación casi a oscuras… Se sentó en el filo de la cama, procurando no despertarlo, notando como sobre sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ¿Desde cuanto aquel chico había conseguido sacarle aquellas expresiones?

Una mano voló sola hasta la frente del más pequeño, apartándole el flequillo de esta en una leve caricia, notando la suavidad de su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos… Era bonito, era realmente bonito… Cuando estaba despierto era un poco más difícil darse cuenta pues el chico no paraba ni un instante… Pero así, tan quieto… Podía ver las curvas que iba haciendo su rostro, el ángulo de su mandíbula… Nunca se había fijado en lo espesas que tenía las pestañas hasta que lo vio dormir la primera vez, cuando había luz incluso le hacían un poco de sombra sobre los pómulos… Ahora no se apreciaba debido a la oscuridad, pero el pelirrojo podía imaginarlo perfectamente… Llevaba dos meses fijándose en aquel rostro como no lo había hecho antes, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido… Quería memorizar cada pequeño rasgo, cada pequeño detalle… Y hacerlo suyo.

No supo cuando se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los del menor en un beso casto pero cariñoso… Sin esperarse que el chico entreabriera los ojos justo en ese momento.

-¿Senpai…? –Murmuró, borracho de sueño como estaba en esos instantes, sin saber si aquello era real o lo estaba imaginando.

-Vaya... Te he despertado perd... –Tuvo que guardar silencio, notando las mano del menor posarse cálidamente sobre sus mejillas a la vez que le clavaba aquellos ojos del color del cielo. El menor lo atrajo hacia si como si quisiera mirarlo más de cerca, deslizando las manos desde sus mejillas hasta enredarlas en su pelo en un gesto cargado de tanta suavidad y cariño que Rin sintió como un ligero estremecimiento le recorría toda la espalda.- Aiichiro... –Murmuró, perdiéndose en el mar que era su mirada, tan clara como el mismísimo agua.

-Senpai… -Susurró, con el tono de voz alterado por el sueño, más apacible y dócil.- ¿Por qué... Por qué nunca me tocas…? ¿Por qué...? –Le preguntó, hablando casi sobre los labios del mayor, rozándolos al pronunciar aquellas palabras, fruto de la ensoñación. – Realmente quiero que me toques... –Al susurrar aquello apretó los dedos en su cabello, dejando caer una de sus manos hasta su nuca.

Esas palabras… Tomaron al pelirrojo tan desprevenido que no pudo más que seguir aquella voz dentro de sí mismo que lo empujó a besarle como si fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida… Se echó sobre su cuerpo, adueñándose de sus labios con una fiereza que nunca había dejado ver, con el verdadero deseo que sentía hacia aquel cuerpo, tan pequeño en comparación con el propio. Se terminó de subir a la cama, sintiendo como el otro apretaba los dedos sobre la piel de su nuca… Deslizó sus propias manos por las piernas del chico, pudiendo acariciar sus muslos ya que llevaba un pantalón corto de pijama… Era tan delicioso, el tacto de su piel era terso y caliente bajo sus palmas, pudo oírle jadear en su boca por aquella caricia, separándose para mirarlo y viendo como el menor ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos… Con una expresión que le pedía más, mucho más…

Acercó los labios a la pálida piel de su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo… Dejando marcas aquí y allá, como queriendo dejar claro que era suyo… Solamente suyo. Subió por su mandíbula, mordiendo la, apenas pronunciada, curva que esta hacía... Sonriendo al oír el ahogado gemido que escapó de los labios de Aiichiro. Sus manos se deslizaron por puro instinto, subiendo como iban por sus muslos y colándose una bajo los holgados pantalones, subiendo la otra hasta posarse en la cintura del menor, el cual aun acariciaba el cabello de su senpai con una mano mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su pecho…

Nitori no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, habría llorado de felicidad si no hubiera estado tan excitado, fue entonces cuando el mayor de ambos se aventuró a acariciar a aquella pronunciación que crecía bajo su ropa interior, despacio, masajeándolo, buscando darle todo el placer que pudiera… Y lo consiguió, con aquel leve contacto el cuerpo del menor se arqueó, sensible como era pues nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa forma, atrajo al pelirrojo más hacia sí, buscando sus labios con los propios ya húmedos de los besos anteriores... Fue él quien dominó el beso en esa ocasión, apoderándose de su boca con una posesividad que desconocía, buscando sentir más… Quería sentir todo lo que Rin pudiera darle.

-Senpai… hazme todo lo que quieras… Te dejaré hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo… -Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar contener aquel deseo que estaba quemándolo por dentro.

Pero Rin no respondió como él esperaba, no lo besó con más pasión, no provocó que lo tocara con más lujuria… Por el contrario, el mayor, se apartó bruscamente del cuerpo del otro… Mirándolo con algo pintado en los ojos que Aiichiro, en aquel momento, no pudo descifrar muy bien… ¿Miedo? ¿Duda?... ¿Qué era? Ni siquiera pudo articular palabra cuando el pelirrojo ya había salido a toda prisa de la habitación.

Se quedó allí sentado sobre la cama, mirando aquella puerta cerrada durante más de diez minutos… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal…? Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama, abrazándose las rodillas, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, notó aquella familiar calidez en las mejillas… Llevándose las manos a estas para limpiar las lagrimas que habían empezando a caer de sus ojos.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas casi sin hablarse, estar juntos era realmente incomodo… Nitori no estaba enfadado y Rin parecía que tampoco pero… Simplemente era incomodo, la conversación enmudecía sola al par de palabras llevándolos a aquellos largos silencios que parecían ser el pan de cada día últimamente.

El de ojos azules estaba… Sin estar, hacia todo lo que debía hacer pero parecía como si estuviera en una nube, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos constantemente… Y Rin no tenía mejor aspecto, estaba mucho más irascible y se pasaba las horas muertas en la piscina, nadando, quizás para no pensar en nada, o tal vez para pensar en todo con mayor claridad, el caso era que nadar lo relajaba bastante, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Esa misma semana tenían un pequeño viaje con el club de natación, pasarían unos días en una ciudad cercana haciendo un entrenamiento intensivo en la montaña, según el capitán les vendría bien respirar un poco de aire puro…

El día que se marchaban Nitori subió al autobús con la idea de dormir durante todo el trayecto, que eran casi dos horas, pero no se esperó que a su lado fuera a sentarse el pelirrojo… Clavó aquel par de ojos azules en los de Rin, esperando que le dijera algo pero el mayor parecía que no sabía muy bien que tenía que decir en ese momento.

-Senpai... –Al final habló él primero, incapaz de soportar un segundo más aquel silencio entre ambos.- Lo siento… De verdad –No sabía por qué estaba pidiendo perdón, solo sabía que la otra noche había hecho algo malo, algo que a Rin no le había gustado por lo que aunque no sabía el que, lo sentía. Se encogió un poco en el asiento del autobús, desviando la vista hacia la ventana pues el vehículo había comenzado a moverse, pero entonces notó como rin le tomaba de la barbilla para hacer que le mirara, inclinándose y dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Ni si quiera pudo corresponder pues antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando como un tonto, contento, porque que Rin hubiera hecho eso quería decir que no estaba enfadado… El pelirrojo se quedó un tanto sorprendido ante aquella reacción, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que se pegara contra su cuerpo, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-Ai… Deja de llorar que pareces tonto –Le dijo algo más brusco de lo que pretendía, mirándolo de reojo.

-Está bien... s-senpai... –Murmuró el más pequeños frotándose la cara con ganas para deshacerse de todas aquellas lagrimas, apoyando la cabeza contra uno de los hombros del mayor… Iban en uno de los asientos del fondo por lo que gozaban de un poco de intimidad, lo cual no les venía mal después de aquellas semanas tan tensas.

El viaje de ida fue una suma de pequeños besos y caricias a escondidas del resto del equipo, Rin no apartó el brazo de los hombros ajenos ni un instante manteniéndolo bien pegado contra su cuerpo todo el tiempo.

El hotel donde se quedaban era bastante sencillo, pequeño y acogedor… Tenían que compartir las habitaciones de dos en dos por lo que obviamente Rin y Nitori compartirían una. Debido al viaje, todos estaban muy cansados por lo que el capitán les dio aquel día libre para que hicieran lo que quisiera, siendo lo primero de esto dejar las maletas en las habitaciones.

Una vez que llegaron a esta lo primero que hizo el de ojos azules fue tirarse sobre la cama, realmente estaba cansado del viaje en autobús aunque al recordarlo una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios.

-Ai... Voy a darme una ducha –Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Esta bien senpai! Luego… ¡Podemos ir a comer algo!

Recibió un breve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del mayor antes de que este entrara en el baño, volviéndose a dejar caer sobre la cama pues se había incorporado para hablar con el mayor. Se relajó escuchando el sonido del agua, por lo que antes de darse cuenta estaba ya con los ojos entrecerrados prácticamente dormido… Pero fue el sonido de la puerta del baño lo que le hizo espabilarse, viendo a Rin salir de este con tan solo una toalla atada a la cintura… Notó como el cuerpo le ardía de repente ante aquella imagen, no es que no le hubiera visto desnudo antes, claro que sí, pero algo había esa vez que hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparase… Se sentó sobre la cama, repentinamente espabilado, subiendo las piernas y abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho en un afán de ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus piernas, por lo que cuando el mayor se dejó caer a su lado tan solo con unos bóxers puestos sus mejillas adquiriendo un notable color rojo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó el mayor de ambos, extrañado por la postura en la que estaba sentado el chico y por el repentino rubor que le cubría el rostro.

-¡N-no.. Senpai! –Casi grito, dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto.

El pelirrojo simplemente alzó una ceja y llevó una mano al rostro del menor para hacer que le mirara, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión realmente amenazante.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme? –Medio gruñó apretando las mejillas del chico con sus dedos, este parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de miedo por como el otro lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

No era capaz de decir "Estoy excitado" sin morirse inmediatamente después, era demasiado vergonzoso decir eso… Por lo que en un impulso se lanzó contra el mayor, tumbándolo en la cama por lo repentino de aquello, devorando sus labios en un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo, al cual el pelirrojo, un tanto sorprendido al principio, no tardó en responder… Rodeó la cintura del menor con ambos brazos, haciéndole girar sobre la cama de forma que su peso cayera sobre el contrario… Notando como aquel pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al propio, se separó de sus labios.. Apenas unos milímetros pues aun podía notar la respiración húmeda del menor contra la propia, caliente y deliciosa…

Al ver la duda en los ojos de su senpai, Aiichiro, se armó de valor, aplastando las mejillas de este para llamar su atención, incluso asustándolo… Tenía el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos azules en los contrarios.

-Hoy no pienso dejar que te escapes… Quiero ser tuyo en todos los sentidos... –Murmuró aquellas palabras, provocando que el otro se tensara un poco, aunque al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el menor su cuerpo se relajó, riendo sin poder evitarlo.- Y quiero que tu seas mío también senpai… De todas las formas posibles –Al ver la risa por parte del mayor el de ojos azules se extrañó pero finalmente rió con él, dejando varios besos sobre los labios del otro.

-Ai… No quiero que te sientas obligado.. O algo así –Murmuró el pelirrojo, notándose de nuevo aquel deje preocupado en su mirada.

-¿Aaaaaah?... –La cara de Nitori no pudo reflejar mejor la confusión ante aquello que dijo el mayor.- ¿Quién te ha dado esa idea tan ridícula…? Si prácticamente he estado acosándote para que… Pasara algo entre nosotros –Se fue poniendo rojo a medida que confesaba aquello- Realmente tengo ganas de… Que vayamos a más. –Ya está, si decía algo mas explotaría pues no podía ruborizarse más.

-Nagisa... Me dijo que seguramente te sentirías obligado porque eres... Muy complaciente conmigo –Ahora que lo decía en voz alta se empezaba a dar cuenta de que aquella conversación con Nagisa había sido una manera de divertirse del rubio, provocando en él aquella ansiedad que lo había estado persiguiendo desde que les había contado a sus amigos de Iwatobi sobre lo que tenía con Nitori.- He sido un imbécil.. ¿Verdad? –Miró al menor con la disculpa pintada en los ojos y una suave sonrisa sobre los labios.

-Muy imbécil… Ah, lo siento –Murmuró el de ojos azules juntos después de haber llamado a su senpai de aquella manera.

Se miraron durante unos segundos y sin que ninguno tuviera que pronunciar palabra alguna volvieron a unirse en un beso cálido, lento… Saboreando, como si fuera la primera vez, los labios ajenos, con cuidado y mimo… Aunque poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más candente, más pasional… El pelirrojo no hacía más que pasear las manos por el cuerpo contrario, queriendo memorizar cada pequeña curva de este mientras prenda a prenda iba dejando al menor en las mismas condiciones que él…

Al estar ambos en ropa interior el contacto de sus pieles era más directo, notándose ambas calientes la una contra la otra… Nitori sentía que podía salir ardiendo en esos momentos, buscando los labios del mayor de forma incansable, disfrutando cada vez que este le mordía… Aquella pequeña dosis de dolor sobre sus labios se le hacía de lo más deliciosa.

No hacían más que acariciarse y besarse el uno al otro, cambiando de posición.. Queriendo alargar aquel momento todo lo que pudieran y fue estando Aiichiro a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo cuando este pareció no poder mas, coló las manos por dentro de la ropa interior del más pequeño, arrancando suaves gemidos de sus labios a medida que acariciaba sus nalgas, apretándolas entre los dedos… Estaba muy excitado en esos momentos y estaba seguro de que Nitori, estando sentado sobre él como estaba, podía notarlo perfectamente.

Deslizó un par de dedos hasta que rozaron contra la entrada del chico, notando como el cuerpo de este temblaba ligeramente sobre el propio.. Buscó sus ojos azules, viendo que no había rechazo en ellos… Por el contrario, podía ver un ferviente deseo crecer en aquel azul cielo que lo tenía tan enganchado… Sin más lo besó, apoderándose de su boca en un beso caldeado pero lento, colando uno de aquellos dedos en su cuerpo, el cual se resistió al principio pero poco a poco se fue acomodando a aquella intromisión, dilatándolo de forma que un segundo dedo se hiciera paso… Notaba su interior caliente y apretado, notando como su propia erección se endurecía de solo pensarlo.

-Hnm... Senpai… -Jadeó el menor contra los labios de su senpai, casi sentía como si su cuerpo fuera moldeable en las manos del pelirrojo, completamente acostumbrado ya a lo que estaba haciéndole… Era ligeramente molesto, pero no le disgustaba por extraño que pareciese.- Te estás poniendo muy duro... –Murmuró ciego por el deseo que le recorría el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Maldito niñato… -Gruñó Rin contra los labios de su kohai, moviéndose hasta dejarlo tumbado en la cama… Paseó las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a la ropa interior, de la cual jaló sin miramiento alguno… No podía creer que el cuerpo de otro hombre le resultara tan hermoso, tanto que tenía que ser suyo… Quería que ese cuerpo le perteneciera por entero, completamente. Se inclinó sobre él, deslizando a su vez una mano por su torso, su vientre… Hasta llegar a la erección del menor, acariciándole lentamente en un afán de hacerlo rogar por mas.- Voy a devorarte Ai… Entero. –Le dijo al oído, haciendo que el de ojos azules temblara de puro placer anticipado; Sus manos viajaron de forma tímida hasta los hombros contrarios, donde sus dedos se apretaron sobre la piel contraria mientras cerraba los ojos por el placer que sentía en esos instantes… El menor de ambos mantenía los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior suavemente para acallar los gemidos que luchaban por salir… Pero el pelirrojo sabía cómo acariciarlo, sabía cómo jugar con su cuerpo por lo que no pudo reprimir ni un segundos más su voz… Dejando que esta saliera en forma de gemidos suaves pero bastante sugerentes. Nitori clavó sus ojos en el mayor, teniendo dibujado en las pupilas en deseo que sentía en esos instantes, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con las piernas… Haciendo que Rin se pegara completamente contra él, lo cual arrancó un jadeo sorprendido de los labios del mayor.

-Hoy no pienso dejarte escapar... –Murmuró Aiichiro, acercándose a su senpai para lamer sus labios con docilidad, aquello hizo que Rin no pudiera mas.. Devorando la boca del menor con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su propia ropa interior, tomando al chico de los muslos para alzarlo un poco… Rozó su miembro, completamente erecto, contra su entrada.. Ahogando un jadeo en la boca del más pequeño y sin poder resistirse ni un segundo más lo penetró, arrancando de los labios que estaba besando un pequeño quejido.

-Lo siento... –Atinó a murmurar, llenando el rostro, el cuello y los hombros del de ojos azules de besos lentos y suaves, buscando que se relajara… Y surtió efecto pues a los pocos segundos, Ai, se deshacía en caricias sobre la piel contraria, y esto hizo que el pelirrojo comenzara a moverse contra el cuerpo del menor…

De pronto la habitación se llenó de suspiros y gemidos ahogados, de caricias, besos, mordiscos.. Y un sin fin mas de gestos que demostraban el deseo que estaba quemando sus cuerpos en esos instantes; Con la piel húmeda por el sudor y el corazón agitado sus cuerpos siguieron dejándose llevar por el placer, hasta que al final, entre gemidos, ambos llegaron al punto mas álgido de aquel acto… Ambas pieles parecían fundirse la una con la otra, mientras que entre pequeños suspiros ambos buscaron los labios del otro para fundirse en un beso lento, tierno… Cargado de cariño por ambas partes.

Se miraron a los ojos, dejando el menor que sobre sus labios, sonrosados e hinchados por los besos, se dibujara una sonrisa tímida… Rin llevó una mano a su rostro, acariciando la línea de su mandíbula mientras le miraba.

-Ai… -Murmuró, buscando las palabras con las que continuar pero sin saber bien como decir lo que tenía en mente… Para su sorpresa el menor le tomó del rostro, haciendo que se acercara a él por lo que sus frentes se pegaron la una con la otra.

-Te quiero… -Le dijo, con simpleza y sin perder la sonrisa de los labios- Te quiero muchísimo Rin.. –Se sonrojó un poco al decir su nombre sin el "-senpai" que siempre lo acompañaba pero no pudo mas que sonreír, pues estaba muy contento.

-He tenido que hacer algo muy bueno en mi vida pasada… Para que me hayas tocado tu en esta Ai –Le dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada pero no por ello menor cariñosa, inclinándose del todo sobre el menor para besarlo de nuevo, con cuidado, como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía… Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, realmente lo era.


End file.
